u l t r a v i o l e n c e
by canneloni
Summary: La relación entre ellos era por demás curiosa. No se podría definir como amor, tampoco como odio... o quizás sí, quizás eran ambas. Sólo ellos podrían saber. Y Severus se convertía cada día más en su madre, aguantando todo de Sirius. La maldición de todo ser fértil que se apellidara Prince. Y el auto desprecio poblaba el corazón de Severus, cada día. Yaoi/SiriusxSeverus/Bottom!Sev
1. 0 1

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 _ **why;**_

Hay una mirada en tus ojos, y yo sé lo que significa. Me resisto, intento escapar; sin embargo y como siempre, están ellos contigo.

Me retienen entre todos y tú lanzas el primer golpe, directo a mi estómago. Duele, y es gracioso como te vuelves tan físico cuando estamos solos.

El segundo puñetazo cae en mi pómulo, y me hubiese derribado de no estar ellos sosteniéndome. Escupo saliva con sangre y tus ojos brillan. Locura, lo he sabido identificar. No eres el único que me lanza esas miradas, aunque me gustaría.

Jalas de mi cabello largo y aprietas mis mejillas, ardiendo. Ries, junto a los demás. Como siempre, él es más vocal que tú y lanza su típico comentario mordaz.

Otro golpe cae en mi labio inferior y yo sonrío con cinismo. Te molesta, pero, ¿es culpa mía que un muggle borracho de mejores golpes que tú, perro?

— Vamos... golpéame como ho-hombre...— Balbuceo y tus ojos se vacían en rabia puramente Black. Tus puñetazos aumentan en fuerza, en violencia; es tanto que siento me rompes por dentro. Hasta que tus valientes amigos te detienen, internamente alarmados. Sé que no les importa si muero o quedo con severos daños, a ellos lo que les importa es salvar tu cabeza enferma de Azkaban.

No sería la primera vez que lo hacen, tampoco.

Veo borroso, tu querida bestia toma tu puño magullado y puedo distinguir que tu respiración ya no está agitada. Das un par de pasos atrás, y ellos me sueltan. Caigo de rodillas y en mis palmas, temblando. Lanzas un escupitajo que cae a unos centímetros de mi mano. Levanto la vista y logro enfocar a tus bellos ojos grises; y no logro entenderlo.

¿Qué significa eso en tus ojos que brilla pero a la vez es opaco? Es tan contradictorio, absurdo como este sentimiento.

Te das la media vuelta y sigues a tus repugnantes amiguitos. Tan satisfechos... eres un un hipócrita, Sirius Black.


	2. 0 2

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 ** _i don't understand;_**

Te avergüenzas de mí.

No es una pregunta, pues no tengo duda alguna de ello. Sé que te avergüenzas de mí, lo supe desde que este enfermizo juego comenzó; y duele, duele más que los golpes.

A la luz del Sol, con ellos y el resto rodeándote, tú me odias. Te doy asco, me escupes y pateas porque eso es lo que yo merezco. Pero, en la oscuridad de la noche, donde no verás mis cicatrices ni mi mirada muerta, tú me amas.

Amas mi cuerpo, mi estrechez, mis gemidos y mis besos; pero te avergüenzas de ellos. No quieres que nadie lo sepa, ¡que siquiera lo considere posible!

Lo comprendo, ¿cómo podrías querer que tus dorados amigos lo sepan? Tu reputación se vería manchada por una serpiente.

Es gracioso, como te crees diferente. Crees que por llevarle la contraria a tus padres e ir a Gryffindor no serías un Black, que dejarías de ser una persona cruel.

Pero, mi querido Sirius, tú eres una serpiente de corazón. Sólo eres otro hijo de perra de los Black, de Slytherin. Te crees mejor que ellos, pero eres la misma basura retrógrada que humilla y golpea a un mestizo pobre. Estás ciego, Sirius, si crees que no es así. Tu locura te consume, y eso lo terminé de ver ésta misma noche.

Yo ya tenía ese pensamiento desde que intentaste matarme usando a tu amigo como arma, sin pensar (o sin importarte) las consecuencias que le traería. Dijiste que no pensaste, que no querías... ¡Pero Sirius, no soy estúpido! Permito que me insultes por mi casa y apariencia, ¡PERO JAMÁS POR MI INTELIGENCIA!

Y sé que tú tampoco eres estúpido, tú querías matarme. Sabías lo que pasaría, lo sabías y aún así lo planeaste, lo hiciste. Por favor no me mientas.

Te pregunté ésta noche, luego de que salieras sin delicadeza de mi interior, por qué hacías lo que hacías, y me respondiste con un cinismo que me quebró.

— Eres lindo cuando lloras.

Desde ese momento, me propuse a jamás llorar ante ti de nuevo.


	3. 0 3

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 ** _alone;_**

Yo estoy solo, lo único que tengo es a ti y ni siquiera sé si eso es cierto.

Siempre fui un niño solitario, alguien que trabajaba solo. Lily vino a mi vida como un soporte, una luz en la oscuridad donde me encontraba. Ella era la razón por la que yo seguía luchando; no por ella en sí, si no por lo que representaba.

Esperanza.

Era lo que yo no tenía, con lo que los Prince no nacemos. Somos seres pesimistas, golpeados por la realidad como si fuera concreto y negándonos a algo mejor. Estancados en la violencia, entregándonos a quienes muestran un mínimo interés en nuestro desagradable ser.

Ella me decía, con cada abrazo y cada sonrisa, que todo mejoraría. Me decía que ya llegaría un buen hombre a mí vida, pues yo lo merecía.

Y llegaste tú, y tú no eres un buen hombre.

Eres cruel y sádico. No te entiendo y prefiero no entenderte.

Me cuesta admitirlo, pero Sirius... yo te tengo miedo, y más ahora.

No sé cómo reaccionarás, eres tan... impredecible. Puedes sonreír como darme una bofetada que me haga sangrar. Puedes besarme como morderme. Puedes pedir consentimiento como sólo tomarme.

Cada día te pareces más a él y eso me da asco. Siento que no puedo mirar tus puños sin que Tobias venga a mi cabeza.

Quiero dejarte, quiero irme de tu lado porque sé que serás mi muerte. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo, Lily ya no está y en Slytherin ya no quedan buenos hombres.

Lily, sí. Ustedes me la quitaron, apagaron mi luz y ahora vivo en la eterna negrura. Ella, mi hermana, mi amiga, no me ve como más que un rastrero animal que ataca sin compasión.

Debo admitir que nuestra relación no estaba bien, Ella cada vez hacía menos por defenderme (aunque fuera prefecta) y se enojaba cuando yo peleaba de vuelta. A ella podía desagradarle mis "amigos" de Slytherin pero yo no podía quejarme de los Merodeadores.

Quizá fue mi culpa, quizá la de ella... Pero ustedes se la llevaron. Buscaron dejarme solo, sin nadie a mi lado más que tú.

No te llamaré mi nueva luz porque sé que no lo eres. No traes brillo o esperanza, pero tampoco diría que traes más oscuridad.

Tuvimos buenos momentos, donde acarisiaste mi mejilla y colocaste mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Pero, también hubieron malos momentos, donde me golpeaste por algo que dije o sólo porque estabas aburrido.

Cada noche que paso en tus brazos temo no despertar al otro día, y eso me hace pensar en quién me estoy convirtiendo. El legado Prince cae en mis hombros como toneladas de dolor y patética miseria.

Soy el nuevo Eileen Prince, y tú eres el nuevo Tobias Snape. Y sincerente, no quiero acabar igual, así.

Pero ahora, solo en mí habitación con una poción negra en la mano, me digo que ya no soy alguien solitario.


	4. 0 4

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 ** _fearful;_**

Quiero pensar que solíamos ser buenos el uno para el otro.

Sé que no es así, mentirme no servirá de nada. Nunca fuimos buenos, nunca fuiste bueno para mí y creo que jamás lo serás.

Aún así, sigo aquí.

No sé qué vendrá después, si dolor o placer. Tus arrebatos nunca tienen una explicación o una razón, sólo suceden.

Al igual que esto, este... ser.

Yo... no sé qué hacer. Eres tan volátil, Sirius. Siempre estoy tenso alrededor de ti.

Pero ahora... ahora no estoy sólo yo.

Me llenaste, me diste de tu agua y en mí florecerá la vida. Una vida que no sé si aceptaras.

Y es que se trata de aceptación, no de amor. No lo amarás, eso lo sé. Nada que venga de mí será amado jamás , y menos por ti.

Lo que busco es que no lo mates. No patees mi vientre ni me empujes muy fuerte, mi cuerpo ya no es mío.

¿Lo fue alguna vez? Creo que no…

No es el punto, no debo desvariar. Lo importante aquí es cómo te lo diré, si es que lo hago.

No tengo opciones, no tengo escapatorias. Eres tú o tú, y eso no es bueno.

Siempre tuviste ese… ¿gusto? Por tocar mi vientre; ya sea en una caricia o en un puñetazo. Cada vez y en cada ocasión, sin importar cómo fuera o cómo se sintiera, yo me quedo sin aire.

Sin aire, como estoy ahora.

Tengo miedo, de verdad. Estoy aterrado, malditamente aterrado. ¡Mierda! Hasta mis jodidas rodillas tiemblan. Aprieto el frasco de líquido negro entre mis dedos, metidos en los bolsillos de mi túnica.

Zapateo, me pregunto si debo huir o quedarme.

Es decir, suicidarme no es una opción. No ahora que ya no estoy sólo yo… no lo sé. Quizás deba saltar desde la Torre de Astronomía o beber un elaborado veneno hecho por mi mano.

Quizás, este bebé no deba nacer. No ahora, al menos. Quizás sea lo mejor para él, evitarle el infierno que sería una vida contigo, Sirius. No serás un buen padre, eso lo sé. Sé tantas cosas, y aún así las ignoro. ¿De qué me sirve, entonces, este conocimiento?

Mi zapateo se hace más fuerte. ¿Cuán mejor hubiese sido todo para madre de yo no haber nacido?

Definitivamente le hubiera ahorrado sufrimiento, tanto a ella como a mí.

No lo sé, no es tan sencillo. Eres tú, tú o la muerte. ¿Pero quién soy yo sino su madre, para decidir si alguien vive o muere?

¿Hay respuesta?... ¿Quiero oírla? No lo sé, Merlín.

Como deseo que fueras un buen hombre, Sirius. ¿Merezco yo, acaso, este sufrimiento y martirio? ¿Qué hecho mal, además de nacer? ¿Será igual para nuestro hijo, si nace? ¿Seguirá la cadena, este círculo?

Mi zapateo se detiene, mi cuerpo se tensa.

Abriste la puerta.


	5. 0 5

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 ** _how do you like me now?;_**

Te dañaste los nudillos golpeando la pared. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...

Los vidrios rotos y el líquido negro manchan el suelo donde arrojaste el frasco. Mi mejilla palpita, y yo me mantengo quieto. No quiero despertar tu rabia más de lo que ya lo hice.

Pero al parecer, aún no cruzaste la línea de matar bebés. O al menos, eso espero yo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil? — Preguntas con la voz ronca de los gritos, la frente pegada a la pared y los puños sangrantes. — ¿Cómo pudiste arruinarme así? A mí, el único que alguna vez te tocará...

Uno, dos, tres...

Te das la vuelta con violencia, caminas hacia mí a zancadas y me tomas del cuello. Me alzas varios decímetros, siempre fuiste mucho más alto y grande que yo. Sólo necesitas una mano, para ahorcarme contra la pared. Aprieto tus dedos, intentando aflojar el agarre y con la boca abierta, busco aire.

— ¡¿Así me pagas, pedazo de mierda malagradecida?! ¡Por una vez en tu miserable vida estabas haciendo algo que vale la pena, abrirte de piernas para _mí!_ — Apuntaste con tu dedo hacia mi vientre, mis ojos se abrieron e intenté gritar. ¡No, no lo hagas Sirius! — ¡¿Qué hago yo con ésta mierda, Snivellus?! ¡¿Acaso planeas humillarme con ésto por la calle?! ¡¿Presumir mi sangre o arruinarla?!

¿Qué?

 _¿Qué?_

A la mierda todo. Si me muero, será por mi propio veneno.

— _Si... Sirius._ — Te llamo, sin voz. Alzaste una ceja y aflojaste tu agarre.

— Oh, ¿vas a rogar o excusarte, hijo de puta? — Sonríes como maniaco, y yo cierro los ojos.

— Estás... hablando... c-como _ellos_... — Balbuceo, pero me logras entender.

Me sueltas de repente, y yo caigo al suelo de rodillas. Abrazo mi vientre y reprimo mis lágrimas. No lloraré ante ti, sé que te gusta.

Permaneces en silencio varios segundos, que yo siento como horas. Estoy respirando y tosiendo, mi cuello arde y sé que mañana habrán marcas violetas en forma de tu mano. Maldita sea, Sirius. ¿Por qué me haces ésto? No sabía que esto podía pasar, no es mi culpa. Siempre te pido que uses condon, pero nunca me escuchas. Esto no es mi culpa...

 _¿Verdad?_

Escucho tu cremallera abrirse, y sé lo que estás haciendo. Lo que estás buscando. Me jalas del cabello y levantas mi mentón.

— Chupa, ahora. — Gruñes.

Y yo lo hago.


End file.
